wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
IceWings
IceWings have silver, white, or light/pale blue scales, like the color of ice or the moon. These dragons are ruled by Queen Glacier, and they have names that often involve ice, the cold, or animals who inhabit cold areas, like the names Glory made up for Jambu and herself (Storm and Penguin). IceWings reside in the northwestern peninsula of Pyrrhia, or the "head of the dragon," known as the Ice Kingdom. When Blaze saw her sisters allying, she took the IceWings' and many of the SandWings' support in the great war. Blaze offered them some of the Northern SandWing land if she won the war. IceWings have frostbreath that is fatal to more than half of the dragons they use it on. IceWings and NightWings have resented each other for years, going all the way back to a war they fought against each other before the Scorching (this is assuming of how Queen Battlewinner got frostbreath inside her throat and had to stay in lava to balance the elements out and not die though either on its' own would kill). This is displayed when Starflight was rescued from the Sky Kingdom arena by Morrowseer and a battalion of NightWings, who slaughtered all the IceWing prisoners without hesitation before leaving. The NightWings did not include an IceWing egg in the Dragonet Prophecy, also showing their deep hatred for IceWings. They, along with the NightWings, are searching for scavenger dens, but unlike the NightWings, it is known why. Queen Glacier ordered them due to the fact she believed that one day they would find the SandWings' treasure, and more specifically, the sacred Eye of Onyx. Description IceWings range from white to silver to pale or ice blue. Their colouring has been described as "silver like the moon" or "pale blue like ice" They have a ruff of extra horns, like icicles, behind their heads, and tails that narrow whip-thin, and have smaller icicle-like spikes on the end. IceWings have blue or black eyes almost completely pupil, forked blue tongues, blue blood, and ridged claws to grip the ice while traveling by talon or to claw opponents in battle. they can use their ice breath to cool fires or freeze other dragons. Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and extremely bright light. Their serrated, ridged claws are especially good at gripping ice, but can be used to tear into their enemies' flesh. Being clawed by an IceWing is equal to being clawed by regular talons four times. According to ''The Dragonet Prophecy'''' and [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]], ''IceWing scales radiated a chill, rather like SandWing scales radiate heat. Instead of breathing fire, IceWings exhale a freezing frostbreath. It can overpower fire, even if the fire-breathing dragons survive longer than the dragons who don't, since the fire inside of them keeps them alive, but the frostbreath will eventually overpower it. This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite, and if it hits gets inside of a dragon, kill them by fusing together their internal organs. It can cleanly shear off body parts, and if it hits soil, ice crystals will grow. Clay described it as a cloud of glittering smoke when he battled against Fjord in the SkyWing Arena, and when Clay shot fire into Fjord's mouth, the chill of his scales swallowed the flame. An IceWing can be stopped from using this defense for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, or other warm and hot materials. This is mentioned in the prologue of ''The Dragonet Prophecy, where Burn first had her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then had them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to breathe his frostbreath. Frostbreath does not work on SkyWings like Peril, with too much fire. If a dragon gets frostbreath inside their throats, a way for them to survive it is for the victim to stay in lava. Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings survived an attack where an IceWing shot its frostbreath down her throat, but due to her internal fire reservoir she could survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept her temperature in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Queen Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scales in its favor and, despite Mastermind's and Princess Greatness's efforts to save the queen, she froze to death within seconds.The ice in her body can also discolor eyes, teeth, and scales. Known IceWings * Alba * Changbai * Cirrus * Ermine * Fjord * Queen Glacier * Hailstorm * Hvitur * Icicle * Winter Trivia *Some seem to be minimalists, describing Blaze's fortress decorations as 'garish and gaudy', possibly due to the fact that their homeland has very little to offer. *SkyWings and IceWings are the only tribes with wing membrane that appears not to connect to their underbelly, though the cover of Winter Turning shows Winter's wings connected to his underbelly. *Their breath has been referred to a "freezing-death breath" and "frostbreath". *An IceWing's frostbreath is presumed to be deadly when shot into the mouth (it may also be deadly when shot in different areas, but no more have been revealed). To prevent freezing to death, the victim will need to submerge themselves in lava (or possibly any extremely hot substance). Exiting the substance will result in the ice finishing its work, freezing the victim from inside out and killing it. * When near hot substances, IceWings can't use their breath. * In Moon Rising, it is noted that IceWings have dark blue blood, but in the first book it was described as blue-red. Gallery IceWings (cannonical).png In toned icewings at night.jpg Queen Glacier of the IceWings.png Icewingsnow.png IceWings Rights Activist.png IceWings .jpg IceWings.png A-typical-IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing In toned icewings at night.jpg 180.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png Icicle.jpeg IceWing at night in the Ice Kingdom.jpg|IceWing in Ice Kingdom by Queen Glory - RainWing IMG_3147.JPG|Icewing sketch Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.39 PM.png Icewing1.png|Original art by Joy Ang Icewing.jpg 20130113 150056.jpg HNI 0038.JPG Icee.JPG icewing_by_xshadowseekerx-d5pmbzu.png|IceWing Drawing|link=http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/338142529?view_mode=2&offset=20 Photo on 2013-06-24 at 07.33.jpg Ice wing by cerberuswarczenie-d6g7dcg.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png|Made by Feral-Night 100E1554.JPG|IceWing in snowstorm (Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan) IceWings.png|IceWing guarding the palace. IceWing-Shatter.jpg IceWing eye.jpg DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur the IceWing DSCF3437.JPG Frostbite.jpg|Frostbite the IceWing Hwayang.JPG|Hwayang the IceWing Lalala.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 3.JPG|An IceWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone icewingsnow.png|by NikkiMcCloud imagexxx.jpg imageppp.jpg IceWingoilart.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, color and background by NikkiMcCloud SAM 0693.JPG|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0693.JPG Hvitur Headshot 2.png|Hvitur Headshot IceWing for DorkyDragon.png|IceWing Icewing cover.png|IceWing IceWingWiki.png|IceWing by RhynoBullraq CanadaIceWing.jpg|by NikkiMcCloud W.png RobertotheIceWing.png|by Nikki A.png|Fjord and Clay in the SkyWing Arena 1418694443125.jpg|Icewing by ThatDragonLayingAround TopshotWinter.jpg|Winter the IceWing by Joy Ang In toned icewings at night.jpg IceWings (cannonical).png Photoshop Winter.jpg|Winter Ice.jpeg IceWing Shooter.gif Hvitur's Death.png IceWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of an IceWing Icicle.png A-typical-IceWing.jpg Clay VS Fjord.jpg Winter.png Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:IceWing History Category:IceWings